Now I Understand
by XanaduHawk
Summary: Takes place after BotW. My OC, a minor goddess named Tri, is tasked with helping Zelda and Link unite and restore Hyrule. Tri never understood why Hylia chose Link over her own duties as a goddess. Then she met Zora Prince Sidon. Now she does. Contains SidonXOC, Zelink, and hints of YunoboXPaya.


**Now I Understand**

Author's Note: I only own the character Tri; everyone else belongs to their respective owners. Contains SidonXOC, Zelink, and hints of YunoboXPaya.

My name is Tri. I am a goddess, but you will find no temples built in my honor nor songs written and sung about me. That is not my purpose. I am fine with that. I was created by the Golden Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, to be their messenger. That is my purpose. I travel between Hyrule and the Sacred Realm as the Goddesses will, delivering their messages and wisdom to the mortal world. Sometimes I foretell great prophecies of future events that are destined to change and effect all of Hyrule. Sometimes I merely comfort a grieving child. I can take the shape of any living creature, be it butterfly or Zora, cat or Hylian; but I am always golden in color. It is my mark as a goddess.

I never understood Hylia. A fellow goddess servant of the Golden Goddesses, Hylia was charged with watching over Hyrule and its people and creatures when the Golden Ones returned to the Sacred Realm. That was her duty, her purpose. It should have been enough.

A mortal knight fell in love with her. It's not all together uncommon for a mortal to become infatuated with a goddess. We are simply to pay it no mind, to go about our business. At most we are to gently turn them down and steer them to a mortal lover. But Hylia didn't. Instead she returned his love. And then he died while defending her from the demon Demise and she was in pain. The Golden Ones promised he'd be reborn, to once again aid her in defeating Demise. Goddesses don't age and die. We are eternal. She could have waited for him. Instead Hylia gave up her divinity and immortality, to be reborn along side her knight. And when Demise laid his curse upon Hyrule both she and her knight agreed to be reborn, again and again, to fight Demise's hatred in whatever form it took, but only if they could fight together. I did not understand.

Ages and eons passed. Once again I was given a task by the Golden Goddesses. I was to help Hylia and her knight's latest reincarnations, a princess named Zelda and a knight named Link, reunite and restore Hyrule after the defeat of the latest form of Demise's hatred, a being called Calamity Ganon. I took the form of a Hylian girl, physically about the same age as Princess Zelda. I met the two on one of the many roads through the wilds. I spun a tale of being raised by three sisters who told me many stories of the beautiful and clever Princess Zelda, her heroic knight, and the mighty Champions. Upon learning (seemingly, to them) their identities I begged them to let me accompany them on their travels. They agreed.

I was not their only travel companion. Along the way we were joined by a Sheikah girl Paya, a young Goron named Yunobo, and the Zora Prince Sidon. Each a friend of Link's (and soon a friend of Princess Zelda's) and wanting to explore Hyrule and help with its unification and restoration.

Prince Sidon was unlike any mortal I've ever met before. I couldn't call Princess Zelda and Link mortals, for they are not, not truly, though they are neither immortals; they are something special and separate, living forever but being reborn anew again and again. Paya and Yunobo were nice enough and I enjoyed their company, but they were like many countless mortals before them and there will be countless more after them. But Sidon was different. Despite all the wisdom and experience I have, I can not say why, he just is. For the first time I caring for a mortal, not because it was my duty, but because I wanted to. I wished him happiness and a long life, not because the Golden Goddesses willed it so, but for his sake only. And I found myself wanting to share that happy life with him, in a way I've never wanted anything before.

I am torn. I am to return to the Sacred Realm when my task is complete, yet I find myself wishing to stay in Hyrule, with Sidon. I want to be by his side always. I want him to look at me the way Link looks at Princess Zelda and the way Yunobo is starting to look at Paya. I want him to love me.

But I have a duty. It is my purpose, my reason for existence. I can not forsake it. I know this, so why does my heart ache so terribly at the thought of leaving him?

I know why. Though I try to deny it and bury the feelings deep within me they are still there. I love him.

For the first time I finally understand Hylia.


End file.
